


Please Look At Me

by saltsplashing



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsplashing/pseuds/saltsplashing
Summary: I dont know what to say here but I'm so sorry in advance whoops





	Please Look At Me

He took another drag of his cigarette while he was sitting alone in his boring and lonely house.

He was a mess.

He was doing all of this to distract himself from thinking about that guy. He had always wanted to escape the thoughts filling his mind.

Gintoki couldn't think of anything other than Takasugi.

He had been trying to find someone else but he failed.

He was in love, hopelessly fell in love with him.

He was so sure that Takasugi was straight and only interested in women. He tried to break the friendship with Takasugi but taksugi didn’t take it seriously. He was so sick and tired of being close to someone he couldn’t have.

Gintoki silently watched on as Takasugi got even more attractive over the years.

They were bestfriends for 10 years, They spend almost everyday together…

 

* * *

 

 

He feels very drunk and his lungs are already feeling dry from the smoke. He puts out his cigarette when he hears a knock at the door. He puts his bottle on the table and is about to stand when Takasugi pushes the door open. Gintoki rises to his feet, stumbling a bit on his weak legs.

"welcome back" Gin says, while smiling at Taksugi as he crosses the room towards Gin.

"You smell like alcohol. Look at you! You’re a mess."

"Huh,oh …. yes I am." He replies, smiling softly at the innocent boy.

"Why? " He asks, looking sad. It almost makes Gin regret drinking so much. He does this all the time, until Takasugi realized that Gin was depressed.

“I thought you have stopped drinking Gin. Im a bit dissappointed" He asked, giving Gin that look, his upset expression that Gin doesn’t want to look.

"I…. can't stop thinking." He says.

"T..Talk to me. AT LEAST TALK TO ME INSTEAD OF DOING THIS SH*T." He says, temper rising.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? You…. You don't know anything! You don't know what it's like in this head, you have no idea how badly it hurts to see--" he stops yelling and closes his eyes. He can't continue.

"What? What have I done Gin? I have been here for you through all of this! I have always been here! Always! What the hell have I done?" He yells back, loud enough to make Gin flinch. He closes his eyes as Takasugi sighs.

“You made me fall in love with you, you are the cause why I am like this “ Gin says as he holding his head.

Takasugi's breathing hitches and Gin is too afraid to open his eyes.

"a- ah… I’m….sorry" takasugi says, with a guilty look on his face.

_“Ah…. As I thought…” Gin smiles, while realizing that he must put a stop to this_

“Haha idiot I’m totally fine. Lets just go back to how we were, Okay?” Gin says, while laughing  and smile but takasugi didn’t realize it that Gin was faking it.

“oh Yeah!!!” Takasugi smiles with happiness

It was really hard for Gin. He tried to endure it all and tried to look okay in front of Takasugi.

Takasugi will graduate from high school in a week and Gin has decided to move out from the apartment. He decided to go back to his hometown….

* * *

 

 7 days later……

Takasugi was waiting for Gin to come to his school.

He was excited. He waited for his ‘bestfriend’ for two hours but that guy didn’t appear.

Takasugi ran to the apartment as fast as he could

He couldn’t find Gin anywhere as he arrived and a letter dropped from the table and theres a flower on the table

_"I’m so sorry I couldn’t attend your graduation but ive prepared a gift for you haha I hope you like it_

_You are an adult now, you have to take care of yourself properly okay?_

_I’m moving out from this apartment so I don’t have to take care of yourself right? Haha_

_I hope you find a good girlfriend too._

_Oh Yeah don’t worry about me, I wont drink anymore I need to change myself now_

_Ahhhh… I’m not good writing so I will end it now._

_And the last thing I want to say that_

_I love you so much_

_Ive been looking at you for 10 years_

_But I have to end it now because I know you wont return my feeling_

_So… This is farewell, Takasugi”_

He tried to contact Gin as he finished reading the letter but He couldn’t reach him at all.

Gin has already cut off everything with him.

And Takasugi cried while holding the letter…

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY PALS FOR THE ENDING


End file.
